NEVER A NORMAL LIFE
by RougueSakura
Summary: harry finds out that he has family; a twin brother and father, to be exact.voldie's after them all or is he, and an ancient prophecy is the key to all their problems. will contain slash. Chapters 1-3 belong to Lady Shinigami2 everything after belongs tome
1. THE BEGINNING

NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. DON'T SUE ME.

PART 1: THE BEGINNING

A man with messy black hair sat quietly while holding a woman with fiery red hair as she sobbed into his arms. This young woman was his friend, and a silent partner of the Marauders, and it hurt to see her like this, instead of the strong young woman he knew her to be.

"Come on, calm down enough to tell me what's wrong. Is it about him?" He asked softly, and she nodded miserably, silent tears still pouring from her deep green eyes.

"He broke off our engagement, said it was too dangerous, and that I was a liability to him!" she said, her voice surprisingly steady. "We could have found a way, I know it! Why did he have to leave me, James?"

"Don't worry, dearest, we both know he loves you very much, and he must want to keep you safe from Voldemort. In a sense, he is right; you could be a liability if things are too dangerous. You know that he would never do anything like this without just cause. You know that, Lily!" Said James, and Lily stopped her crying and smiled half-heartedly.

"You're right. It just hurts. Oh, James, what would I do without you?" she asked and James grinned, hugging her tightly.

"You wouldn't have met him. Hey, Lils, I've been wondering; was there something else, something that you haven't told him?"

Lily looked down, depression sinking in. "I'm pregnant, James. With twins. I haven't seen him since he broke it off, and I haven't been able to tell him. James, what am I going to do?"

"Marry me, Lily. I don't want your children growing up without a father figure if something happens to him, and you and I both know that our marriage would be nothing more than friendship. And when the war's over we could get a divorce. Is that ok with you?" James asked.

"Yes, James. Thank you."

"You're my best friend, Lily. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. We should speak with Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Said James and he helped Lily to her feet. She grinned, rubbing at her tear-stained eyes.

"Lead the way, Prongs."

Eight months later, Lily gave birth and when she and James held the two infants in the light, they were quite surprised, to say the least.

"How can identical twins look like complete opposites?" James asked, staring at the little albino boy in his arms. "This little guy could be passed off as the Malfoy Heir." He quickly caught the sudden twinkle in Lily's eyes that so reminded him of Dumbledore.

"What are thinking of?"

"Well, we are friends with 'Cissa and Luc, and you know how very much they've wanted a child, so I was thinking that because Voldemort's after us, maybe we could put the twins up for adoption until the war's over." James grinned maniacally.

"That's great, Lils, but first, let's name the boys. The one I'm holding reminds me of the little silver dragons from the legends. How about Draco?"

Lily smiled from where she lay on the hospital bed. "Jamie, that's great. What about Harry for his brother?" she asked, gazing happily at the small blond boy in James' arms.

"It's decided, then. I'll talk with Luc and 'Cissa. They should be able to protect Draco, at least."

"Thank you James."

"Why now? James, Harry's adoption papers would have gone through by tomorrow! What are we going to do?" Lily was staring to panic as sounds of destruction reached the home she and James shared with young Harry in Godric's Hollow. James didn't answer and quickly looked out the window into the street, his wand drawn and ready. He paled and backed away from the window.

"Lily, take Harry and go, he's almost here! I'll hold him off!"

"No James, I can't!"

"Lily, take Harry and run, there's no time! Go!"

With a last look at her best friend and husband, Lily fled up the stairs to the nursery just as the front door was blown off its hinges. Lily could hear James shouting, trying to hold off Voldemort and she grabbed Harry from his crib, the light of the fires raging outside dancing across the closed window, sending flickering light into the darkened room. Lily was immediately glad that Draco was safe with 'Cissa and Luc.

The nursery door opened and Lily stiffened, realizing that James had stopped shouting. She turned slowly, clutching her child to her chest as Voldemort stood triumphantly in the open doorway, blocking her only escape route. Just passed the towering Dark Lord in the hallway, Lily saw a fallen body, recognizing it as James. Tears began to cloud her vision.

"What do you want? Why come after us?" She asked, trembling and Voldemort laughed in her face, his red eyes flashing menacingly.

"You truly do not know, Mudblood? I can't believe the old fool kept that from you. Despite your being a Mudblood, you come from an ancient bloodline of great power, and I believe that that power lies within your child. Give me the boy, and you will live. Now that the child has been born, your blood is useless, the power transferring to your child instead. I will not leave without him." Said the Dark Lord, but Lily shook her head, backing into the wall behind her, holding baby Harry tightly.

"No, anything but Harry, please! Have mercy, please, and spare me! I don't care what you do to me, but leave Harry alone, I beg of you!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl, I have shown you mercy as it is!"

"Please, not Harry! Anything but him!"

"Aveda Kedavra!"

Lily turned and shielded Harry from the curse before it hit and she collapsed to the floor, her grip on Harry loosening as she died instantly. The baby started crying and Voldemort frowned in disgust.

"You're not worth my effort, child, I see it now. With Evans' blood, you are powerful indeed, but the Potter blood has diluted your power sufficiently. You're no threat to me!" He raised his wand and spoke two solitary words that would be his doom.

"Aveda Kedavra."

Green light shot from the Dark Lord's wand and hit the crying infant, but rebounded back to Voldemort, who was too surprised to dodge the curse. With a terrible scream, Voldemort was gone. Fires from the other homes destroyed in Godric's Hollow spread to the Potter home and started to burn. Baby Harry continued to cry, unaware that miles, baby Draco with him.


	2. THE TRUTH REVEALED

NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT. NOTHING ELSE. NOT WORTH IT TO SUE ME.

PART 2: THE TRUTH REVEALED

It was a week after school let out for summer break and Severus Snape was bored. Voldemort had been unusually quiet since his return, and Dumbledore was waiting for the Dark Lord to make the first move, at the expense of Severus, of course.

With a sigh, Severus decided to wander to grounds, get out of his Potions lab for a little while, in an effort to pass the time. There's only so much Potions one could handle, and after four days straight in the dank, dark lab, Severus felt he had reached his limit. With good cause.

He was in the Great Hall, and no one was around, when a great big black owl came in through the rafters, landing on the table nearest to Severus and it stuck out it's leg, which held a rather old looking letter.

Curious, Severus removed the letter and paid the owl. He continued outside, glaring slightly in the bright sun, to his favorite place; a small outcropping of smooth rock on the other side of the lake, wondering why he, of all people, had received a letter in the summer months.

Settling down on the large boulder, Severus opened the letter and began to read, dread twisting his stomach into knots has he recognized the delicate handwriting.

Dearest Severus,

If you're reading this letter, then I am dead and fifteen years have passed since my death. I have not seen or spoken to you in almost two years, and I feel that the time has come for some things to be revealed into open light.

Sev, when you broke off our engagement, I never had the chance to tell you, but...you're a father. Sev, I married James because he didn't want my children to grow up without a father figure in their lives, if anything happened to you while you were spying. Yes, I said children, as in plural. I was pregnant with twins.

I cast a spell on my first born, Harry, to make him look like James while you were spying, so that you would be safe. The spell will wear off on his sixteenth birthday, which should be soon. Harry's twin is...special. He's an albino, and we gave him to a family who could protect him better than we could with Voldemort after us. I'm sure that Lucius and Narcissa have done an amazing job at raising Draco.

Both boys should be ready to know the truth now, and 'Cissa promised me that she would tell Draco the truth before Harry's spell wore off.

James and I are signing the documents to put Harry up for adoption, at least until the war is over, on the first of November, but should anything happen to us before then, please, Severus, get him out of my sister's house! They will surely kill him if given enough time!

Give our children a family, Severus. I know you have it in you, and yes, you are worthy enough to be a father. Never doubt that.

You know, James and I agreed, if we lived, to get a divorce when the war was over, so that we could get married, just as we had planned, Severus.

Goodbye, Sev. Always remember that I love you with of my heart and soul.

Your flower of hope,

Lily

Severus finished reading the letter and broke down in tears. He stayed that way for a long time. He couldn't believe that he was a father, and he remembered Lily's plea to remove Harry from his aunt's home. He once again felt the familiar heartache and longing that always followed any thoughts of his dearest flower.

"Lily, I miss you so much," he said to no one in particular and he stood up, staring out onto the lake as the sun faded from the horizon. He came to a decision as the last of the sun disappeared from view; if his Lily thought that Pot- er, Harry was in danger from his Muggle relatives, then Severus would save the boy before he was killed.

Storm clouds gathered as Severus raced to the nearest Apparation point just beyond Hogwarts' borders, unease creeping into his heart. Soon it was pouring and Severus cast a Repelling charm on his robes to keep the rain off of him and he Apparated to Privet Drive. Walking up the driveway of Number 4, he couldn't shake the feeling of unease and dread.

He knocked on the door and a thin, horse-like woman opened it. She glanced at Severus' dry robes and wand, sniffing with disdain. "What do you want? You're not welcome here."

"I'm here for Harry Potter. Where is he?"

"There's no one here by that name! Leave now!" She said shrilly and started to close the door, but Severus pushed it open and stepped into the house.

"I know the boy is here and I'm not leaving without him! Where is he?" Severus towered over her gave the woman his fiercest and most intimidating glare and she shrank back with fear. Trembling, she pointed to the back of the house.

Severus moved past her and searched the rooms leading the back of the small house, and as he looked briefly out the kitchen window, he could have sworn he saw movement, near the barely visible shed, through the darkness of the pouring rain.

Curious and suddenly fearful, Severus stepped out into the backyard and said, "Lumos." The area around him brightened and in the pouring rain, Severus moved slowly, cautiously, to the shed. Even through the heavy rain, Severus caught the scent of blood, and his fear increased. He desperately wished that he was wrong in his sudden conclusion, and prayed that Lily had been wrong about her relatives.

"Harry?" There was a small groan, barely audible, and Severus rushed forward, finding his son tied to the shed like a beaten dog, heavily bruised and bleeding severely. A quick look told the Potions Master that Harry's arm was broken, as were both legs and most of his all-too-visible ribs. The boy's left collarbone was dislocated and his jaw broken and swollen. Harry was only barely maintaining consciousness. On closer inspection, Severus noticed severe bruising on Harry's neck, and long, deep gashes criss-crossed his too-thin body.

"Dear Merlin! Harry, stay awake, whatever you do, don't fall asleep!" Severus untied Harry from the shed and levitated him back to the house, where Petunia Dursley was preparing dinner. She screamed upon seeing Harry and told them to get out of her house, but Severus silenced her protests and demands with a vicious glare.

"Where are his things? His wand, his broom, his books, where are they?"

"We burned and buried the ashes. All of his crap doesn't belong here, and neither do you! Get out of my home!"

"This is not over, woman!" Severus left Number 4 and wrapped his cloak around Harry as gently as possible.

"Please Harry, don't fall asleep! Stay awake, you're safe now." Severus Apparated the two of them to Hogsmeade and raced up to the castle. Once inside, he hurried to the Infirmary and slammed open the doors, causing Madame Pompfrey to stalk out of her office.

"What is the meaning- Good Lord, Severus! Bring him here, hurry, we don't have much time if we wish to save him!" She hurried into her office for an assortment of potions, and Severus carefully placed Harry on one of the empty beds before he started to clean away the blood from the boy' face.

"Please stay awake, Harry." He said softly and was surprised when Harry answered him, his voice rough and unsteady, but still confident.

"Thank you, whoever you are...I don't want... the night- nightmares..."

"Don't speak. We will talk later. Don't worry, you're safe and you'll never return to that house again. You have my word on it." Said Severus and Harry smiled weakly, opening his eyes slowly. Severus realized with a jolt that his son was now blind.

"Too bad I can't see you...I won't ever see again."

"There are other ways of seeing, Harry. I must go, but I will be back." The Potions Master hurried into Pompfrey's office and led her away from the door, deeper into her office. "Poppy, he is blind. Careful what you say to him, and under any circumstances, you will not tell him who rescued him. I must go, but I will be back shortly."

Severus' destination was Knockturn Alley and he searched for what he was looking for. After a short while, he smiled and paid for his item and he returned to the school.

Back in the Infirmary, Madame Pompfrey had healed all of Harry's minor injuries and had fed him Skele-Gro to repair Harry's broken and shattered bones. "Harry, dear, there will be some scarring, but not much. You'll still be as handsome as ever, and I'm sure you'll be moving around in no time."

"Don't pity me, Madame Pompfrey. I hate pity." Said Harry and Pompfrey seemed shocked. She was about to reply when Severus came into the Infirmary.

"Poppy, could you leave us alone? I have things to discuss with Harry." Pompfrey nodded and sealed herself in her office for the remainder of the night.

Severus chuckled at the woman's antics, seated himself at Harry's bedside and removed a large box, riddled with holes, from inside his robes, as well as the letter Lily had sent him.

"I thought you could use someone to talk to right now and you could use him to be your eyes." He removed the lid and a black Egyptian cobra slithered out of the box, hissing slightly. Harry's bright, blind eyes widened in surprise and he smiled.

"A snake?"

"An Egyptian cobra, to be exact. The magical breed, even. Very powerful creatures and should a wizard bond with such a snake, said wizard gains access to the serpent's abilities. This case being the serpent's eyes. Being a Parselmouth, I figured you had more of a chance of bonding with the serpent than most." Said Severus and Harry turned to the direction of his voice.

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"It's Professor Snape. I...received some information that has already changed my life. In my hand, I have a delayed-delivery letter from your mother. Would you like to hear what it says?" Severus asked and Harry shook his head.

"I'd like to read it for myself, sir." Turning to his cobra, Harry started hissing, speaking with the snake. Severus didn't know what was going on, and when the snake nodded and hissed slightly, he grew even more confused. Harry, however, smiled.

"Jouichiiro has offered to lend me his eyes. Please give me the letter." The Potions master sighed and placed the letter in Harry's hand.

"You're in for quite a shock. I'll have you know that I broke down after finishing Lily's letter."

"Thanks for the warning."

Harry put the letter in front of the snake and hissed at it. The snake nodded again and it began to glow a deep green. Looking at Harry, Severus saw the teen's eyes glow green like the black serpent. As he read further, Harry's breath started to quicken.

"Sir, this is a personal letter to you. I shouldn't be reading this. I...I have a twin brother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and you've been fighting with him for the past five years. He will know the truth soon enough." Said Severus.

"What about this spell that mom cast on me?"

"It was most likely a charm of her own design, to mask your true appearance, to make you look like a carbon copy of James. The only reason I hated him was because I never knew that Lily was pregnant. I thought that you were James' son."

"I understand, professor. You and mom were going to get married and you were friends with dad- I mean, James. How did that happen?" Harry asked and Severus smiled slightly, looking back on the memories.

"James and I were best friends as children and that didn't change when we came to Hogwarts. I never got along with Black, but Lupin was reasonable. Lily became fast friends with Narcissa, a Ravenclaw then, and I became friends with Lucius. The way he acts is just that; an act. All of us, Lily, James, Black, Remus, 'Cissa, Lucius, myself, even the rat, were friends and marauders. Half of us were silent partners, four guesses who. We all nicknames and we all acted like enemies, just to confuse the hell out of everyone else. It was in fifth year when James set me up with your mother, and we were together ever since. We were always friends. No one knew it, though." Said Severus and Harry turned toward him, the green glow fading fast from his eyes.

"Why does Sirius hate you so much? I never really understood that, and he would never tell me when I asked. You know, I'm really ok with you being my dad, even Draco being my albino twin. I don't think that I'll be surprised again." Harry said and Severus smiled, although Harry couldn't see it.

"That's good to hear, Harry. Anyway, Black never really liked me in the first place because I was a Snape and a Slytherin. He hates me because I brake off my engagement with Lily; he never understood my reasons for that, so he loathes me for it. I'm not worried about him, though. You should rest, keep recovering, and I'll be back soon. I need to speak with Lucius immediately." Severus said, standing quietly and brushing off his robes. Harry nodded, still looking in the vague direction where Severus stood.

"Sure. Um, could I have some Dreamless Sleep Potion? I don't want the nightmares right now." He said and Severus sighed.

"I don't see why not. Hopefully, I'll be back with Draco and we can discuss this properly. I won't be back for several hours I think." The Potions Master removed a vial from his robes and pressed it into Harry's waiting hand.

"Thank you...dad."

With a small sad smile, Severus left the Infirmary.


	3. ATTACK FOR THE SILVER DRAGON

NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT, BUT THAT'S IT. DON'T SUE ME.

PART 3: ATTACK FOR THE SILVER DRAGON

"Draco, your father and I have something of great importance to discuss with you immediately. Please have a seat." Said Narcissa, motioning for the blond to sit.

"If it's about joining Voldemort, then no. I won't do it, not even as a spy." Said Draco and Lucius and Narcissa smiled fondly.

"It's not about that, Draco. What we have to say is far more important than Voldemort. It's about your family, and who you are. We promised a very dear friend of ours that we would tell you the truth before your sixteenth birthday." Said Lucius and Draco looked at his parents curiously.

"Let me start at the very beginning," said Narcissa. "As you know, I was a Ravenclaw in school and your father was a Slytherin. Lucius' childhood friend, whom we'll call Moony, became a Gryffindor, and I became close friends with a group of Gryffindors who called themselves Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Tigerlily. It was Prongs who made Brewer and Bad Faith, Lucius, part of our group of friends. Brewer is Severus Snape. The thing is... we are not your biological parents. You were given to us by Tigerlily because Voldemort was targeting her and Prongs and they thought that we could protect you better than they could at the time. Prongs, however, is not your father, Severus is. He never knew, although I'm sure that by now, he knows." Said Narcissa.

"And my...mother? My real mother?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply but several popping sounds from the other room grabbed their attention. All three of them recognized the noises immediately. Lucius paled and he quickly pulled Draco behind him, drawing his wand. Narcissa's wand was already out and she kept it pointed at the closed door a few feet away.

"Luc, take Draco and go! I'll hold them off! Go and make sure he's safe! He is the only thing that matters right now!"

"'Cissa, it's Deatheaters! You won't stand a chance!" Lucius said, backing away towards a secret door, all the while keeping Draco behind him.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking from his mother to Lucius.

"Dragon, you know that we are spies for Dumbledore, and now it would appear that Voldemort knows as well. 'Cissa, come on, you don't need to die!"

"Take Dragon and go, Luc, for Lils, if no one else. Make sure he is safe at any cost. Please, I will hold them off long enough." Lucius nodded and shoved Draco through a hidden door. The small room held a fireplace, no windows, and Lucius sealed the door behind him. The older wizard had tears in his ice-blue eyes as he lit the fire quickly. He tossed some Floo powder into the fire and called out, "Room of Requirement, Marauder's Den!" He then turned to Draco.

"Drake, listen to me carefully. You have always been a son to us, and we have always loved you. There's another thing; you have a twin brother. Take care of him; he has always had a very hard life. When you emerge from the fire, and I don't follow you, then go find Sev. You'll be in Hogwarts. Goodbye."

The last thing Draco saw behind Lucius shoved him into the fire was the door exploding in a shower of splinters and Narcissa's body just beyond. Then he was in another room, presumably the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, and the Floo fire died out before he could get to his feet.

"Noo!" Draco fell to his knees on the hearth and tears leaked down his face, blurring his vision. He knew the man he thought had been his father didn't stand a chance against so many Deatheaters. There had been two dozen of them, at least. "Dad... mom..."

Rubbing at his silver eyes, Draco stood up and looked around at the fairly large room, gazing at the pictures. He, of course, knew of the Marauders and found many of the pictures to be of a variety of pranks. Above the fireplace, however, was a picture of eight animals with signatures beneath them. He recognized Lucius and Narcissa's handwriting beneath a raven and an owl, as well as Severus' signature under that of a black panther. The other five, a stag, a large dog, a wolf, a small rat, and a black cat, he didn't recognize.

With another glance around, Draco decided he should go and find Severus, his real father, he reminded himself, and tell the Potions Master of his parents' deaths. He opened the only door in the room and recognized the seventh floor of Hogwarts castle. With a small smile, which faded quickly, he set out towards the Potions Master's private quarters. Draco was near the Infirmary when he heard someone inside say, "Thank you...dad." He thought he recognized the voice of the speaker, but couldn't place it. Then Severus came out of the Infirmary, not even noticing him a few feet away.

"Professor..." Said Draco hesitantly, and the Potions Master whirled about, surprised to see Draco in the castle. Suddenly, Severus was in front of Draco, on his knees, gripping Draco's arms tightly.

"What are you doing here, Draco? How did you get here?"

"Professor, Deatheaters attacked the Manor, and mom tried to hold them off while dad tried to get me to safety. Voldemort knows they were spies. Mom explained how she and Lucius weren't my real parents..." he trailed off, and Severus was near tears.

"Not Luc and 'Cissa... Draco, did they tell you who your mother was?" Draco shook his head. "That was when the Deatheaters attacked. They did tell me you are my father." Draco said and Severus stood up, keeping one hand on the teen's shoulder. He guided the boy into the Infirmary and told him to relax while Severus told Dumbledore about the attack. Then Severus was gone from the Infirmary and Draco looked around, searching for whoever else was in the sterile white room.

A few beds over, Draco was surprised to see Harry Potter, ashen face, sleeping fitfully. Even from where he was, Draco could see that his rival had been severely beaten, and both legs were in casts, to prevent any movement. There were small stains of blood on the bedcovers, but nothing too serious. What had happened?

Draco looked away from the fallen hero, and started to think about everything Lucius and Narcissa had told him. Who was his brother? Pondering this, Draco lay back on one of the beds and fell asleep still thinking about the same question.

Once Severus had told Dumbledore about the attack on Malfoy Manor, the Headmaster quickly summoned a few of the Order members and they all flooed through to Malfoy Manor. The interior of the Manor was in ruins, and curse marks were everywhere, indicating a small battle and destruction. Severus moved away from the others, heading for Lucius' private library, knowing that the secret room in the library was the only place Draco could have gotten to Hogwarts in the first place. He didn't tell Dumbledore that, however. The Headmaster was too busy searching the rooms for any Deatheaters.

In the destroyed library, Severus found Narcissa's body, sprawled in front of a shattered doorway. This was where the hidden room had been. The small room itself was practically destroyed.

"Where are you Luc?" Severus asked aloud, barely audible, even to himself, and he scanned the destroyed escape room. There, under a pile of rubble and debris, Severus saw a hand that clutched a wand, a wand that the Potions Master immediately recognized as his friend's wand. Severus hurried over and levitated the rubble off of Lucius' body.

"What...?" Severus stared as instead of Lucius Malfoy's body, he removed a young teen from the rubble. The Potions Master cast a spell, allowing him to detect what curses had been used during the attacked. After a moment of analysis, Severus came to the conclusion that three or four different curses had struck Lucius at the exact same time, causing a chain reaction in the older Malfoy's genetic structure. The chain reaction had caused Lucius' body to renew itself somewhat. Lucius Malfoy was once again a teenager.

"Dear Merlin. Dumbledore's going to have a fit. At least Luc looks like he did in school. Damn, I feel old." Severus carried the injured Malfoy Sr., back down to where Dumbledore was, hoping that this...predicament didn't kill anyone with its consequences in the future.

"Albus, something has obviously happened to Lucius, causing his body to de-age quite literally. I don't believe we will find anything else here. Shall I take Lucius to the Infirmary?" Severus asked and Dumbledore nodded hurriedly.

"Hold on, Luc." Severus flooed to Dumbledore's office and hurried down to the Infirmary, where he found both his sons sleeping. He gently placed Lucius on one of the beds away from the other two and pulled the sheets around the bed, shielding Lucius from sight. It wouldn't do for Draco to see his 'father' as a sixteen-year-old wizard. Then Severus sat down at Harry's bedside, to wait for him to wake up in a couple of hours.

Harry stirred and hissed softly, calling for Jouichiiro. The black cobra slithered into Harry's waiting hand and he borrowed the snake's eyes once again, hoping to see Severus, so that they may talk further. The Potions Master was dozing in a chair beside him, his black hair, not so greasy anymore, falling over his angular face.

"Dad? Wake up." Said Harry, and Severus opened his black eyes and straightened in his seat. "Did you find my brother?"

"Actually, he found me. Shortly after I took you from that house, Malfoy Manor was attacked. Narcissa is dead, and something strange has happened to Lucius, and don't bother asking me what happened to him; I won't tell you. In fact, Draco is sleeping a few beds over. Why don't we wake him up and all of us can talk. Civilly, do I make myself clear?" Severus raised an eyebrow when Harry nodded, his eyes still closed, but glowing faintly green. "You might want to give Jouichiiro his eyes back; Draco will be surprised as it is."

Harry chuckled. "Damn! Take away all my fun, why don't you!" The glow receded and Severus went over to wake up his albino son.

"Draco, wake up. There are things that must be said and explained right now, and you'll be meeting your brother soon." Draco opened his silver eyes and got off the bed, following Severus as he led the boy to Harry's bedside.

"Draco, I'm sure you know of the other occupant of the Infirmary, and I'm sure you've come to your own conclusions as to why he is here. Whatever is said in here will remain asecret until the time is right. Harry, show Draco what has been done to you." Said Severus, gently shoving the blond into a chair.

With a smirk, Harry sat up and opened his eyes, and hearing Draco gasp, he said, "If you think this is Voldemort's work, then you are wrong. My blindness and every other injury that you see is the handywork of my Muggle relatives. It is only a miracle that our esteemed Potions Master was able to save me before I died."

Draco stared in shock, almost speechless. "Why would anyone do that? I always thought that your family was like your fan club, Potter."

Harry smiled bitterly and shook his head. "No, this has been going on my entire life, although, not as bad as this. I lived in a cupboard until I was eleven, and up until that point, I never knew I was a wizard. I had always been told that James and my mother were killed in a car crash. Still, I have always been punished for whatever they think I have done wrong. It was because my uncle thought I single-handedly brought his company into bankruptcy using magic. How ridiculous, although it gave him a reason to blind me."

"How can you sit there and talk about it so casually?"

"Because I have already dealt with my emotions, and heroes are not allowed to show weakness, or pain, or suffering. It really doesn't matter, though, because there is something far more important than why I got beaten. Should you tell him, or shall I?" he asked Severus, who was barely keeping his emotions in check.

"I will. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa told you that I am your father, but they never got to telling you about your mother, am I right?" Severus asked and Draco nodded. Harry smirked, staring unseeing at Severus and Draco. "This is where I come in. It would seem, my rival Slytherin, that James Potter was not my real father. My mother was pregnant with twins, and James only married her because he didn't want Lily's children to grow up without a father figure if something happened to their real father. Other than that, James and Lily were simply the best of friends."

Draco quickly worked through what he had been told, thinking very quickly, and came to his conclusions. "Are you trying to tell me that I've been fighting with my twin brother for the past five years? That you, Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, are my twin brother?"

"Yep, that about sums it up!" Harry said rather flippantly, smirking like a Slytherin. "You're an albino, thus your blond hair and silver eyes. I'm thinking that if you hadn't been an albino, your hair would be as black as mine, and maybe dark green eyes. Not a bad image, I must say."

Draco turned to Severus. "So Tigerlily of the Marauders was Lily Evans?"

Harry perked up. "Mom was a Marauder?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, as was I, and both 'Cissa and Luc. Of course, that incident in your third year, when I caught you with the Map, I couldn't very well reveal myself, now could I?"

"I can't believe this," Draco said, exasperated, and Harry chuckled. "I have a brother, after years of being an only child, I'm not rich anymore, my father is a Potions professor, and my mother was killed by Voldemort. Actually, both my mothers were killed by that bastard." Draco went quiet and Harry leaned back into his pillows.

"Join the club. Now, the real question at hand is what are we going to do about what you know now? That's one of the things that really matter in this instant. Dad and I have accepted that we are family, despite our past...differences. I'm perfectly willing to become a Snape and have you as my brother, Draco, but only if you're willing to do the same." Harry said quietly, and Draco looked up at him, seeing the bright sightless green eyes looking in his direction, but not seeing him. He stayed that way for a while before turning to Severus.

"So, what do we do now, dad?"

Both Harry and Severus smiled upon hearing Draco's words, and the blond smiled as well.


	4. NEW UNDERSTANDINGS

NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: LADY SHINIGAMI2

ADOPTING AUTHOR: ROGUESAKURA

PART 4: NEW UNDERSTANDINGS

Severus looked around and quickly erected a privacy barrier around Harrys bed so the three of them could talk in privet.

"Draco did you see the Deatheaters?" Severus asked watching his sons emotions play on his face.

"No dad, father got me away before I could see them." Draco said sadly eyes downcast looking up as Harry touched his hand.

"Brother it is fine and father I don't believe Dumbledore is all that he says he is." The blind boy said softly Jouichiiro sleeping soundly in his lap.

"I agree, only he and the order can get in besides family so I have no clue on how they got in." Draco murmured squeezing Harrys hand.

"Dad I want to be resorted I will need the help of my brother this year because I can always borrowing Jouichiiros eyes so I will need him to help." Harry whispered as the snake wrapped around his neck petting the scales softly. "I can already feel the spell waning I wish to be in Slytherin before it does." Harry said determinedly causing the others to nod.

"Harry, Draco I need to tell you something about the Dark Lord-" Severus started before being interrupted by a light tapping on the barrier causing two to turn and another to cock his head. Silently Severus beings down the barrier to revel a happy Headmaster.

"Is this privet or may I join?" The man asked jovially ignoring the looks received by the three.

"Sir I wish to be resorted." Harry asked immediately causing stares that he couldn't see from everyone.

"Now why would you want to do that my boy?" Dumbledore asked twinkle missing in his eyes.

"To be put where I belong sir." Harry responded.

"Very well I will bring the hat down and we can to it now, if that alright Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked coolly.

"It's Mr. Snape and yes I would like to do it now." Harry responded just as coolly causing his father to cheer mentally.

"Mr. Snape?"Dumbledore merely asked.

"Yes apparently my mother was pregnant with my brother and I after the engagement with her and my father were broken before marring James." Harry answered causing Dumbledores eyebrows to rise and he left quickly after that.

"Are you sure that was wise brother?" Draco hissed at Harry and Severus agreed.

"Yes I do, it was a way to get him to shut up and I won't hide not anymore if I'm a Snape then the world will know it." Harry responded glaring were his brother voice was hoping he made his point.

"I agree I don't wish to hide this either, we will talk later in our rooms." Severus responded quickly as the Headmaster strode back into the hospital wing.

"Well here you go Mr. Snape." He said sharply not looking at any of them.

Quietly Harry placed the hat onto his head.

"Hmmm it is rare I see a mind more than once, not happy with what you chose hmm? Now let's see Gryffindor is not the house for you it is filled with narrow minded people who know not what to do with their lives, but you, you do but you are not a Hufflepuff for you are loyal only to those you care for, you are amazingly smart and hide it well from your peers but Ravenclaw will not due for you so it must be SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced yelling out the end to the other three in the room causing Severus to smile softly, Draco to grin and Dumbledore to rage silently.

"The hat has spoken then, good day Mr. Snape." Dumbledore snapped before leaving taking an annoyed hat with him.

"Welcome to Slytherin brother." Draco said happily flinging his arms around his brother which unsettled Jouichiiro who hissed his displeasure which caused Draco to get off real fast, which caused Severus to laugh.

"Harry all your things including your wand were burned at the Dursleys" Severus told Harry as his two sons quieted down.

"That's fine it just means we need to go shopping and I need something better then rags!" Harry responded causing Severus to nod.

"We will do that then when you are well and out of Madam Pomphrys claws." He answered and if on cue came walking up to Harrys bed shooing the others away as she fussed over him and administered tests and potions before walking away.

"Well that was annoying." Harry huffed causing the other two too laugh.

"It is late I suggest we save the rest of this talk for another time for both of you need rest." Severus whispered satisfied when both his sons nodded.

"What of my father dad? Did he die in the attack?" Draco asked quietly as he got into the bed next to Harrys.

"I wish I knew son." Was his only answer as he kissed both on the forehead and swept from the ward. Both, falling into restless sleep.

Severus quickly followed the path that would lead him to his rooms which housed a problem, a huge problem.

"Sev there you are I was getting worried." Said the young Lucius Malfoy as he walked in.

"Sorry for worrying you I was checking on my sons." Severus answered before sitting in the leather seat across from the man. "What happened to you?" Severus asked softly.

"I wish I knew my friend but I don't remember any spell being spoken that could do this." Lucius responded waving at his body.

"I see." Murmured Severus trying to think of what could have done this. "It could have been a potion but one of this magnitude would need to be drank." Severus thought aloud.

"I agree but what of Draco?"

"He is fine so is Harry besides the fact he is blind."

"What? Those mother fucking muggles!" Lucius started to rant before Severus stopped him.

"Not here Lucius we have more important thing to worry about we will get to the vial muggles soon."

"Fine!" huffed Lucius falling back into the couch.

"For now let's sleep we will care for this in the morning." Severus responded laughing at his friend's antics.

Nodding both went into their rooms and sleep worrying on what the next day would bring them.

TBC...

I will end it here what do you guys think?


	5. LEAVING HOGWARTS

NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: LADY SHINIGAMI2

ADOPTING AUTHOR: ROGUESAKURA

PART 4: LEAVING HOGWARTS

Severus Snape was furious no livid how dare that man say he cannot take his children to his manor! Earlier before Lucius woke Severus left to go tell the Headmaster that he was taking his sons home so they can get used to the idea of being a family away from a public setting like Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore had the nerve to say he hadn't a right to take Harry out of the school in his condition! His house elves are a better at healing then Madam Pomfry will ever be! Schooling his face into a mask of indifference he walked into the Infirmary to see if his sons were awake and eat breakfast together. Only Draco was awake.

"Ah Dad good morning, how did you sleep?" Draco asked as Severus walked down the aisle of beds to his and his brother, Harry. His happy face instantly went to one of concern as he saw a strained look and worry lines adorning his dads face. "Dad what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I will tell you soon son but for now don't worry." Severus stated not doing a good job of erasing the wary look on his sons face. "How is your brother?" Severus asked looking at Harry who sadly didn't look as good as he hoped he would. The marks of abuse were nastily red against his son very pale complexion and his legs still looked a tad mutated through the bandages. Along with his eyes which the Medi-Witch had to bandage since the danger of infection was prominent, he might have to keep those on for the rest of his life is they eyes don't heal soon, even though they will never see again it would be painful to see his son in pain every day for his blind eyes not healing properly. Seeing his son like this made the anger simmer with in him and the need to go and tear the Dursleys grew but he rained it in, now was not the time.

"Not too well Dad," Draco started to stay effectively snapping Severus out of his thoughts, "Madam Pomfry had to come and administer several pain potions to him since the pain caused him to be unable to sleep properly."

"Really could you tell were his pain was coming from?"

"I think his eyes for when the she changed the bandages there was blood on them." Draco stated sadly.

"Damn, what happened to cause this?" Severus said softly almost like he was talking to himself.

"I don't know." Draco stated bluntly.

"Of course you don't I was just talking out loud." Severus snapped back causing them both to laugh.

Sadly Harry didn't wake up for the rest of the day.

Leaving his sons in the Infirmary Severus quickly traveled down the familiar path to his privet rooms in the dungeons. Once there he saw Lucius having fun playing chess with himself, literally, there was a mirror floating across from him….

"Having fun Lucius?" Severus purred making Lucius jump up, the mirror crash to the floor, and the chess pieces cackle till he glared at them.

"So how was Draco?" Lucius asked instead flicking his wrist and the pieces of glass disappeared and the chess set was put away again on the coffee table.

"He is fine but I worry about Harry, I don't trust Dumbledore and I believe he is somehow making my sons condition worse."

"Really how?" Lucius questioned raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I'm still trying to figure that out but I want to get them both out of here, now." Severus answered giving Lucius a look to understand what he meant. Understanding completely Lucius nodded and grabbed his left forearm with the understanding in place both men went to work setting up a plan.

Harry was pulled softly from the darkness of sleep only to awaken to the darkness or day, or was it night? His senses weren't acute enough to tell the changes of the sun or the earth's seasons. He felt the magic tingle around him and knew his father, he could tell by the feel of his magic that it was him, erected a privacy barrier and started asking him questions on how he felt while his father changed the bandages covering his eyes.

Also Severus checked his sons other injuries on his chest and back, checking the now uncast leg and feeling around the other for any deformities.

"Father, what's going on?" Harry asked his voice rough from sleep as he heard rustling on the bed next to him knowing his father must be waking, or trying to, his brother.

"I do not trust the Headmaster, so I am taking you and your brother somewhere as safe. Severus responded curtly to his son's soft spoken question causing Harry to flinch at the harshness of his father's words. Noticing this Severus himself winced, "Sorry Harry I am just worried." Severus said in a much softer tone causing Harry to smile softly.

Then Harry thought of his current injures and his father's protectiveness of him made him extremely grateful that he was able to convince Madame Pomfery to not tell anyone about those other injuries…or on what his uncle did….lightly shaking his head he banished those thoughts away…..Harry tilted his head in the general direction of his brothers bed when he heard him groan and a rustle of cloth singling he sat up.

Grumbling Draco sat up and glared lightly at his birth father who woke him from a very, very good dream. He got out of his warm bed once he confirmed that it was indeed the middle of the night, if the lack of sun was any indicator he wouldn't know. "Whats going on?" He asked when he spotted his dad helping his twin sit up and of his brothers face that he could see it was a mask of pain. "Why are you moving Harry, why-" But he was cut off by a sharp noise from his dad.

"Be quiet Draco do you want to awaken the whole bloody castle!" Severus hissed slightly glaring at his son.

"Well sorry, I am just confused!"

Ignoring his sons retort he focused on his other, more hurt one per say, after seeing Harrys snake Jouichirro slither from his bed he called to Draco to collect the reptile before once again focusing on Harry who was already shaking, sweating, and too pale to be healthy. "Harry focus on my voice, I am going to pick you up now, I want you to trust me to try and minimize the pain as much as possible ok?" Severus asked Harry and once he god an affirmative set into action. Carefully he wrapped his left arm around Harrys back and into his armpits to use like a hook to keep him in place, Harry relived went limp in Severus's arms and bore his whole weight on his father, which Severus didn't mind since he didn't weigh much. Next he hooked his right arm under his sons knees mindful of the still overly injured one and placing that one flush against his chest so the chance of damage was minimal. Once he was settled on his fathers chest he tried breathing again.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Draco asked him softly causing Harry to turn his head as his lips formed that of a frown, sighing at the look Draco looked up at his father and awaited further instructions.

"We have one more person coming with us. He has all of our things so do not worry about them come let us-" But before he could finish a door on the opposite end of the ward opened.

"Severus! What are you doing the boy is not well enough to be moved!" Madam Pomfery accused softly before she was hit with a mild stunner causing her to fall on the floor in a heap.

"Come Draco we need to go." Moving slowly he took note of how well his son was at hiding his pain from others causing him to worry even more since he couldn't tell how much pain he was in.

Traveling as fast as he dared Severus carrying Harry lead Draco to the Entrance were a pale figure was waiting, their back facing them. He was tall looking to be a head taller than Draco but shorter then Severus with platinum blond hair that fell only to his shoulders, he stood ramrod straight and wore robes of the best silk, he turned at the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Draco gasped he looked just like his adoptive father, just younger. He had piercing pearl gray eyes that seemed to look right through you, his face was perfectly shaped and his mouth seemed to have a eternal smirk to it.

"I trust your journey went well?" Lucius said in his velvet soft voice smirking at his adoptive son antics to him.

Rolling his eyes Severus answered sounding exasperated, "Yes Lucius do you have the portkey?"

"Of course I do, how can you doubt me?" Lucius chided jokingly laughing internally at Draco floored look. "Draco close your mouth, you'll catch flies, and take the portkey." He snapped chuckling with a snap of Draco's jaw and with him taking the portkey, the four plus snake were gone from Hogwarts unknowing they would not see her again for some time to come.

The Dark Lord Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle looked up from his elegant mahogany desk when the wards alerted him of some of his men arriving with some who were not marked. Standing up he walked around the desk and across the well-furnished room. All which was made of warm woods and soft earth colors for the furniture and nearly wall to wall bookshelves all crammed to overflowing with books some light and most dark and a few gray here and there. Passing by the fireplace the reflection was not of that face of his resurrection. In place of the scaly and snake like look he looked as he did as he did at 17 only a few years older at around 28 with flowing black hair to lightly brush his shoulders, smoldering red eyes and a sharp looking face, broad shoulders, and standing a proud 7" feet.

Walking through his lavish home with marble flooring and a mix of marble and wood for the walls his feet tapped sharply on the marble before he reached the stone staircase that sprawled outward in the middle till it reached the near center of the room which had several doors on both sides. Walking till he reached the twin double doors he waited for his guests to arrive. To his utter surprise, which he hatted to be surprise, his nemeses entered, well was more like carried, over the threshold of his home, what he saw has fainted, in the hands of Severus Snape his potions master. Next to him was a younger Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy.

"What is going on?" He hissed his red eyes flashing.

"Milord we seek refuge here at your home." Lucius answered bowing before him with Draco, Severus bowed his head so not to hurt Harry.

"What is going on with Potter?" Voldemort snapped causing the boy to groan.

"Sir please do be mad but can you tone it down my brother is very sick." Draco boldly said.

Sighing Voldemort motioned them to follow him and lead them up to the second floor where he led them down some more hallways to a room next to his and gestured them in. Quickly Severus walked passed him and placed Harry gently on the bed and tucked him in before pulling out a mini bag which he enlarged before slowly and carefully removing the bandages from Harrys eyes that caused the Dark Lord to gasp wondering what happened to the boy to cause such wounds.

"Severus what happened?" Voldemort asked truly worried for his nemeses which did worry him some. Sighing Severus told him the story from beginning to end only being interrupted once when Voldemort snorted when told that he told the other Death Eaters to attack the Malfoys, which he certainly did not!

After Severus was done explaining Voldemort could do nothing but looked exasperated until a groan was heard by the bed. "Father where are we?" A soft spoken question was asked as the watched Harry support himself shakily on thin arms. "Why is Tom here?"

That statement caught the Dark Lord by surprise, how could the boy know who he was if he was blind?

"He is here for we are at his home son." Severus answered softly helping his son to lay down again before sitting down on the bed beside him soon joined by Tom who stood by his head.

"How did you know it was me Harry?" he asked for after everything he heard and seen he just couldn't call him 'Potter' any more.

"I know your magical signature enough to know who you are Tom" Harry responded, "Why don't I feel pain?" he asked his hand gently touched his scar.

"Because I am blocking that part of the link." Tom answered.

"Why? You hate me won't you be happy to see me suffer like this?"

After a few minutes of silence Tom reached out and gently touched what were his eyes. "I would never wish this on anyone not even the person who is the pain in my side." He answered sincerely with brought a snort from Harry. Suddenly he puked causing it all to go flying to the side some of it even landing on Tom.

"Harry!" Severus exclaimed an the other two came closer as Severus and Tom cleaned him up before Severus started to say the scans to see what could of caused the bout of sickness his son stopped him.

"Father it is ok I know why this happened." Harry said tearfully a few escaping his damaged eyes showing that he can still shed tears.

"And why did that happen?" Severus asked worried.

"There was something that happened to me that I had Madam Pomfery keep secret. I-I was raped by my uncle since my forth year." Harry choked out and wishing to disappear right now.

"That bast-" Severus started to say but Harry stopped him with a gentle touch.

"That's not all." He choked out.

"What else?" Draco whispered.

"I-I-I am pre-pre-pregnant." Harry chocked out before shutting his blind eyes from the pain of his family's disgust.

TBC…..

Well wasn't that just evil of me! Whahahahahahahahaha review my friends clog up my inbox with anything. Lol. I know I just like disappeared from the face of the earth for a while there and I am soooo sorry and I am back and better then ever and will try not to do that again but Ive just been having a sucky life anywhooo ttyl! RR!


	6. THE UNVAILING

NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: LADY SHINIGAMI2

ADOPTING AUTHOR: ROGUESAKURA

PART 6: THE UNVAILING

A/N: Ok I've got a review about the fact Harrys pregnant and it's with his Uncles kid and was that ever said? NO IT WASN'T! It may or may not be his kid the thing is Harry doesn't know and I won't tell you so you will just have to stick around for the answer. And for those who don't like the MPREG story's most of mine are the only ones that aren't are one-shots so either deal or leave or to save us both the pain leave for I will not change my writing style for any reason that you guys will point out. So it may or may not be the uncles kid but if it turns out to be(which I am not even sure it is) then deal or leave, I don't care if I get less reviews or get less visitors but I know that I at least got what I wanted to write out there and I will happy take constructive criticism I won't take an outrite attack to my writing style…anywhoos on with the story.

P.S Harrys snake is with him

The room was casted into a shocked silence as Harry stared at the sheets and everyone else was just frozen before Severus exclaimed, "That mother fucker raped my son and impregnated him!" he roared his Slytherin mask completely broken. After flinching Harry started to hyperventilate but sadly no one noticed, that is no one noticed except Tom.

"Harry, Harry look at me, your father is not mad at you he is mad at your sick uncle!" Tom exclaimed softly taking Harrys head softly so he wouldn't look away and kept him in that position till his breathing went back to normal.

"But we don't know if it's my uncle's child…." Harry whispered so quietly that Tom was unsure if he heard but he did and grabbed Wormtail(why is he here?) and used his mark to shut the others in the room up.

"I do not like seeing my following act like fools." Tom hissed red eyes flashing. Severus and Lucius looked up feeling slightly guilty and confused to Wormtails sudden appearance, while Draco was just pasty white. "You should of let Harry for once finish a sentence and for Merlin sakes think before you act! Crucio!" He hissed holding the adults under the curse for a minute or two before kicking them out unknowingly protecting Harry by holding him to his side, who didn't seem to mind more dazed than anything else. Finally he took the cures off before kicking them out, and then for the hell of it kicked Wormtail out too, he too didn't know why Wormtail was there….creepy.

Anyway he turned back toward the bed and saw Draco helping Harry sit up and start doing the necessary spells to truly heal his brother. Tom too came over and did the same and soon all the wounds on Harry's chest.

"Why did you too make it seem so easy Madam Pomfery said it would take me weeks to heal." Harry mumbled frowning down at his scared but healed chest before he was pushed down and Tom started rubbing cream in the scars while Draco went to find clean bandages in the bags they brought.

"Because she was trying to keep you injured as long as possible, well from my scans that's what I discovered." Tom whispered to Harry as he leaned him forward so he could rub the ointment into his back before Draco wrapped bandages around him.

"What do you mean by you're not sure if it's your uncles child?" Tom asked taking Harrys hand and rubbing small circles on his palms to sooth him wondering to himself why the hell he was trying to confort Harry Potter, Snape. Anyway he waited for Harrys answer.

"More than just my uncle raped me before Father rescued me, and I told Madam Pomfery that and she said we would not be able to find out till my child is born." Harry whispered looking down at the long pale fingers rubbing circles on his palm; he did find it strangely comforting.

"So you're saying that one then one person touched you when they didn't have that right?" Tom summed up his anger boiling just below the surface. Draco, the wise boy, was silent watching the interaction between his brother and Lord with keen quizzical eyes.

Harry nodded face downward eyes tearing up, mostly from humiliation from having to say all that aloud and some from just feeling filthy not understanding why Tom would even be willing to touch his hand. Harry pulled his hand from Tom's grip as though burned. "Don't touch me!" Harry screamed tears running down his face. "I'm dirty don't touch me!" Harry exclaimed before turning and buring his face in the pillows all round him.

Tom turned around to look at Draco for the first time he asked for help in the most silent way possible, through his eyes. So Draco gestured for him to try and comfort Harry using his arms as singles. Getting the clues that's what Tom did. "Harry, why do you say that you're dirty? Those vile things are dirty for even thinking of touching you **~because you are truly beuitful little snake~**" Tom finished say by hissing in the language only the two of them could understand and that caused Harry to look up and smile softly at Tom before falling into a restful sleep after his brother Draco gave him a dreamless sleep potion. Draco never did ask what Tom whispered to Harry in the hissed language.

Walking out of the room they came face to face with Severus's and Lucius's wands. Glaring at the two of them Tom morphed into Voldemort scales and all. "To the throne room!" he hissed after using Severus's dark mark to call only his most trusted and those most loyal to him. After all have gathered he waited knowing that doing that it would freak them out even more. **~Nagini my pet go and guard our little snake~** Tom hissed at his familiar who hissed back in understanding before slithering away. "Now my most faithful I have called you here today to bring you some news!" He waited till the noise settled down somewhat. "Harry Potter is no more!" he exclaimed and a hushed silence filled the room.

"When sir?" One brave deatheater in the back questioned.

"Ah that is unimportant but I must warn you I have a few guests staying at my home for an unknown amount of time and you are to treat them with your utmost respect. One is our very own Draco Snape, and the other is Harry Snape, Severus what was going on at Hogwarts when you left." Voldemort hissed at the Potions master who stepped forward quickly. And after his quick report Voldemort smiled before dismissing all but his inner circle who learned the truth of what happened to one Harry Potter before asking all but the two who brought him in to leave.

TBC…

This is just a mini chapter just to clear up some things I hope it helps, it better help and so keep reading and I am not going to change my writing style for anything.


	7. SETTLING IN

NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: LADY SHINIGAMI2

ADOPTING AUTHOR: ROGUESAKURA

PART 7: SETTLING IN

A/N: just to let you know his snake is with him that's why he is seeing all this there will be times were I'll be sure to tell you if he doesn't have his snake with him. He will have the snake for part of the chapter.

It's been at least two weeks since Harry and his family have come to live in Riddle Manor home of the Dark Lord himself and he was starting to feel a bit stir crazy.

"Father I want to leave this room." He announced while Severus was checking his legs and removing the bandages on his now healed one, the other would probably never heal fully.

"And pray tell where will you go?" Severus asked talking how he normally would after his son yelled and locked him out of the room when he acted like he would shatter or something like that. Everyone learned right away to treat him like they normally would, just not to bring up things like uncle or anything about where he used to live.

"Out of this room, explore I don't know." Harry said after rolling his eyes. He heard his father chuckle at him and waited till his father finished bandaging up his bad leg, before standing and conjuring a pair of crutches from an extra pillow that would change for Harry and so on. Excitedly Harry took them and tested it out hopping this way and that before his father opened the door for him to explore. Smiling Severus left to go to his lab, he wanted to help his son on his leg.

Harry decided to keep the stairs for later or at least until he mastered the crutches well enough to do the stairs. Apparently his room was right next to Tom, he couldn't see him as Lord Voldemort after all he did for him, and so looked at the room across from both of their rooms with one turned out to be a public bathroom made all out of black marble with white veins going through it all of the stones, and a clawed bathroom with silver bath towels. Going back into the hallway which was a floor of green marble with white and red carpeting covering the center of it; with dark red wood tables with marble tops that held exotic flowers and expensive vases that Harry was scared to even look out for it seemed that fragile. The walls had white pillars going through the ceiling and the floors placed perfectly in-between marble walls. Going down the Hallway he discovered they were all bedrooms till he got to the last room that had double doors of French design and two green plants on either side, the handles were twin serpents. Opening the doors clumsily Harry gasped at what he saw.

Inside was completely different then what he expected made out with more of the pillars he saw against the walls to make a roundabout room that was huge, and all the flooring and walls made out of warm wood and push carpets making it easier to gimp up to the balcony Harry looked down to see that it was a library, if the books he saw along the walls from floor to ceiling any indication of that, that the bookshelves were taller than one story they were at least three story's high telling Harry he must be on the second floor of this massive house. He noticed that the balcony went all the way around but the bookshelves jutting through it and the balcony going around it so more books could fit, the only thing stopping them from being one continues bookshelf was the pillars. He also saw latters placed just so making it possible to reach books from the highest of shelves, all of which were stuffed to the bursting point of full. He also saw a fire on the first floor surrounded by comfy looking chairs there were also others placed on the second floor and he would bet all his gold in Gringrotts(sp?) that it looked the same up there. Now he just had to figure out how to get down when he felt strong comforting arms wrap around him making him drop his crutches, a small screech left his lips before another strong arms took his legs and jumped off the balcony and landed gently on the floor below, then placing Harry on one of the many chairs.

"Did I scare you?" Tom's rich velvet voice asked it was filled with amusement.

"Just a bit." Harry gasped out opening his glowing eyes, an effect from Jouichiiro, to see the sculpted face of Tom Riddle.

**~Harry I wish to explore and you are in good hands I am going to take my eyes back.~ **Jouichiiro hissed and the light form Harrys eyes receded after Harry gave him an approved hiss and Tom watched in amazement till the glow was gone and he watched the snake slither away.

"So I guess you two must be in the same room for the eye thing to work then?" Tom asked softly after he helped Harry get propped up to get support on his injured leg and summoned his crutches.

"Yah, it sucks at times but we just go back on forth with the blindness." Harry sighed giggling slightly. Which caused Tom to frown, of course Harry couldn't see it but still.

"How do you like your stay here?" Tom asked moving to sit next to Harry on the same loveseat almost flush against Harry.

"It's nice, especially that I've been let out of my room." Harry said blushing lightly with the closeness of Toms body heat, Harry's other senses are very acute now even with Jouichiiro his senses skyrocketed, so Tom's closeness was quickly noticed even without his sight.

"Well that's good, not what brought you to my library?" Tom asked whispering the question into Harry's ear enjoying seeing the young man squirm.

"Tom can I asked you something?" Harry asked turning blind eyes up at him.

"You already did but yes." Tom asked laughing softly.

"Why did you kill my family? Well my mother at least." Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"A lot of miss communication Harry, things did not go as planned to fool the light, but I think you need to ask our father for the whole story because I am not sure if it is for me to share." Tom whispered to him sadly putting his arms around the soon to be 16 year old.

"Its fine I'll ask him when I see him next." Harry whispered laying his head on Tom's shoulder, till his eyes started to sting; he can keep the bandages off for a few hours before they started to sting from the light that he couldn't see, which caused his eyes to burn because he couldn't cry.

"Come on off to bed with you." Tom murmured moving to pick him up.

"Wait I have bandages here as well as ointment that my eyes need." Harry stated gesturing towards the small back slung over his shoulders, quirking an eyebrow Tom took the bag and retrieved from it Harrys ointment and black strips of cloth to cover his eyes and smoothly applied the ointment before wrapping the cloth like a weird X then tying it in the back so the extra cloth hung downward. After he finished he watched how Harry set his head instead of on his shoulder but on his lap.

"Uh Harry what are you doing?" Tom asked flabbergasted at Harry's behavior.

**~You shoulder is pointy.~** Harry hissed.

**~Do you enjoy talking in parsletough(sp?)?~** Tom asked

**~It feels more natural, rolls off my tongue~**

**~It is the same with me little snake. I am glad you are feeling better.~**

**~Thanks I am glad too but this damn leg won't get better I have already accepted I will always have a cane or crutch of some sort but it's cool, I wish I could have a normal life, but I won't especially with my leg and a baby on the way, I'm scared.~** Harry finished saying putting his hand on his still flat stomach smiling softly at it.

**~Welcome to Riddle Manor Harry~** Was all he said, but those few hissed words made Harry feel like he truly belonged before he fell asleep on Tom's lap who just summoned a book and let him sleep.

TBC…

Well what do you think? I want the two of them to start to get close before the baby is born, I hope that happens, I want it too but the characters write out of me I don't write them lol. So please review because I need advice and material, and or just encouragement or just not it doesn't really matter but they are really nice hahaha ill just shut up now…Love all of you that have read and cookies all around and Happy Thanksgiving EVE!


	8. MIXED FEELINGS

NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: LADY SHINIGAMI2

ADOPTING AUTHOR: ROGUESAKURA

PART 8: MIXED FEELINGS

A/N: Ok I have received some reviews saying you are confused on the whole Harry is blind so why can he see. Let me clear this up for you in I believe chapter 1 or 2 Severus buys Harry a snake, a snake with the ability to share its eyesight which causes Harrys eyes to glow green but while Harry can see the snake will be blind so they switch on and off, Harry will mainly be using sight when in a new area to get the feel of the room but as time goes on he will start using the snakes powers less and less and only in extreme situations b/c he will be getting used to the idea of being blind. Hopefully that has explained some things better please ask me if this didn't and I'll try again next chapter. :p

Harry awoke to darkness, but instead of feeling cold, he felt as though he was incased within a cocoon warmth, and it felt as though was his bed moving? Or should he say breathing? Gasping Harry shot up hands resting on a firm flat chest, muscles rippling softly underneath the soft material of the person's shirt and his fingers.

Carefully Harry felt up the persons, well males, chest till he reached their face feeling sharp features of the person under him. "Tom?" Harry whispered into the silent library, he knew that's where he was because of the musky smell that always came with libraries permeated the air, hoping that the face he was feeling really did belong to the right person. Getting a groan as an answer Harry sighed and shifted trying to get comfortable because he didn't know how long the couch was or how close he was to falling and his leg was throbbing, he needed to stretch it out properly.

Tom had awaken at the quiet call of his name, and he shook his head slightly trying to wake up a slight groan passing from his lips, looking back at the blind boy that had caught his interest he almost laughed when the boy sighed and then almost groaned as he wiggled around. Quickly he reached up and secured Harry to his chest before sitting up and placing the small body in his lap, mentally agreeing with Severus that the boy was too skinny.

"Harry relax you are safe." Tom barked out as Harry started wiggling against him.

"Ah Tom, sorry bout that but if you could warn me next time that would be swell." Harry responded cheekily pointing his face in the direction he heard Toms, deep voice. That voice always set his heart aflutter and he truly had no idea what it meant, it scared him in a way.

"Where is your snake?" Tom asked perplexed that Jouichiiro would leave his master alone for so long without checking on him.

"He said I will be safe and I am in good hands and wanted to explore himself. so I said sure why not, then fell asleep." Harry answered while trying to clamber down off the warm firm lap to the floor before grabbing at Tom's hand to keep him balanced because of his bad leg. Rolling his eyes Tom quickly picked Harry up and started showing, well explaining what the rest of the house looked like. Harry enjoyed it though tunefully he didn't get much out of the tour because he was too distracted from feeling the warm hard chest of a certain dark lord.

An hour later….

"My Lord have you seen-…Never mind I found him" Severus sighed after a frantic 15 minute search he was glad to find his son somewhere even if that was his lords arms. He looked to be asleep causing Severus to smile softly.

He himself was noticing changes in his lord ever since they arrived, and for the sake of Harry and Draco he hoped it would be for the best….

TBC…

Ok I know this is very short for such a long wait I put you guys through I shouldn't even be on computer because I'm having problems with my hands so it's hard to type I haven't even been able to go to fricken school because of it….well I hope this will tide you guys over and I'll try to update my other story's to even if it's just a little like this one it's something right?


End file.
